Recessed lighting, where a lighting assembly is mounted in a recessed fashion in a ceiling or the like, is in common usage in the lighting industry. Typical recessed lighting fixture installations include a frame mounted inside a ceiling opposite the room side of the ceiling. The frame typically supports a junction box, includes hanger bars or other structure for securing the frame inside the ceiling, and also includes a frame aperture for receiving and supporting a trim or finishing section. After the frame has been installed, the trim or finishing section is then installed, typically from the room side of the ceiling through the opening in the ceiling and into the frame aperture. The trim or finishing section provides an aesthetically pleasing look from the room side of the ceiling and/or provides certain lighting characteristics.
In certain downlight implementations it may be desirable to have a light source whose positioning is adjustable. In such implementations a housing is typically provided inside the ceiling attached to the frame over the frame aperture. The light source is mounted within the housing and adjustably positioned so as to provide desired light output through the opening in the ceiling. The housing is larger than the frame aperture to enclose mechanical and/or electrical components that extend beyond the frame aperture. Although existing downlight implementations enable adjustability of the light source, they have one or more drawbacks. For example, the large housing over the frame may increase material costs of the downlight and/or may be difficult or impossible to install in certain environments (e.g., where plenum space is limited). Also, for example, the frame, housing, and/or other component of the downlight may not be adaptable for both adjustable and non-adjustable installations.
Thus, the Applicants have recognized a need in the art to provide an improved adjustable recessed downlight trim that optionally overcomes one or more disadvantages of existing adjustable downlights.